Fairy Tail and The world of lost memory
by otakuscribbler
Summary: Lucy was trapped in the world of Lost Memory. Will Fairy Tail be able to save Lucy from the Fairy Hunters and reclaim her memories?


It was a normal summer day and Fairy Tail as usual was having a blast. *BOOGSH*, a loud bang from the door silenced the energetic guild members.

"Hey, Loke! Its been months, do you really like catching our attention with that entrance of yours? You are disturbing my battle against this old man",complained Cana and subsequently drank directly out of a massive beer barrel.

"Who are you calling old man?!, let's settle this in drinking battle!", shouted Macao

"Show me what you got",answered Cana teasingly

And they started their drinking battle although it was obvious Cana is the victor. No one has ever beaten Cana in drinking battle except for Bacchus who took her bikini top as a trophy.

"Hey, did anybody saw Lucy?", asked Gray in the middle of the crowd

"Gray-sama, T_T Why are you looking for Lucy, Juvia is here", said Juvia in between her tears.

"W-what's with you?", asked Gray

"I-I saw it Gray-sama! Gray-sama and Natsu-san's love interest is Lucy T_T"

"What are you talking about?! Cut the crap", exclaimed Gray while turning red

"Loke! What's with you and your face?", asked Natsu

"Natsu! Welcome back", said Lissana with her sweey smile

"Lissana still loves Natsu~", Happy cheerfully teased

"Hey, where's Lucy?", asked Natsu ignoring the playful tease of Happy

"Natsu, this is bad. LIcy.. I can't sense her magic", Loke exclaimed in desperation

"What happen to Lucy-san?", Wendy entered the conversation

*BOOGSH*, another loud noise was heard and Levy was seen heavily catching her breath.

"Lu-chan. Lu-chan she's..gone". cried Levy

"Levy, calm down, what do you mean Lucy is gone?", asked Mirajane worriedly

Levy didn't answer but just wept infront of her guildmates

"What's with this commotion" Macarov suddenly appeared with Mavis

But no one answered Macarov and the commotion was getting hotter. Natsu suddenly threw the barrel of wines which made all eyes in him

"Natsu! What was that all about?! My winnneee~" Cana cried in despair

"What do you mean Lucy is gone?!", Natsu angrily faced Levy "Where is she?!"

"Natsu, calm down", Lissana desperately said to Natsu but he didn't even listen.

"Ey, Don't make Levy cry", Gajeel said in his monotonous voice

"Shut up will ya?", answered Natsu still focused to the crying Levy

"You wanna fight. ey?", challenged Gajeel to Natsu "No body makes Levy cry but me"

" EVERYONE CALM DOWN!", a voice full of authrority stopped the commotion

"E-erza", whisphered Carla

"A-aye!", shakingly Happy answered

"What is this all about?!", asked Erza

Levy and Loke simontanuesly answered Erza. Erza stomped her fist in the table which made the table broke and the guild members fall into silence

"Now, tell me individually"

"There was a great earthquakeI in the spirit world-"

"Oh, earthquake does exist in the celestian world ey? SO-"-Happy unconsiously said but stopped abruptly because of Erza's killer stare

"As I was saying, it was in the middle of the night when that happen. After that shock there were many formalities in the spirit world but what shock us was we can't sense Lucy's magic."

"What do you mean you can't sense her magic?", asked Wendy

"When I came into this world. I was separated from other keys. I visited Lucy's apartment but she was no where to be found", explained Loke

After Loke exclaimed the situation Fairy Tail feel into deep silence. Who wouldn't? One of their comrades suddenly gone missing. Levy shakingly took something from her pocket.

"T-this is...",Romeo blurt out unable to continue his words

"Lu-chan's keys", Levy continued still in her tears

"B-but that doesn't mean she's gone", Natsu exclaimed hysterically

"W-when I found this, there was a b-blood! It was Lu-chan's.. Maybe..Maybe-"

"STOP!", Natsu shouted in despair "Lucy's alive!"

"But, Natsu Levy said they found her blood along with the keys. There is a high possibility-", Gajeel explained but was immediately interrupted by Natsu

"No, Lucy is alive", Natsu just repeated

"We can't say for sure. No one is allowed to go alone in late hours. All of you will be staying here in the guild. It maybe the Fairy Hunters that killed Lucy-" Erza ordered but was also interrupted by Natsu. His flaming fist was already facing Erza's poker face

" .alive"- Natsu angrily exclaimed to Erza. Lissana grabbed Natsu's hands

"Stop it Natsu! You know its likely to be true. There are many Fairy Hunters in Magnolia!", Lissana explained

"Fairy Hunters ~ Fairy Hunters! SHut up will ya? I don't believe Lucy's dead. I'm gonna hunt those Fairy Hunters and bring Lucy back"

"Natsu-san, you can't be reckless. The Fairy Hunters are as strong as S-Class and we don't have the proof Lucy-san is with them", said Wendy

"But if Lucy-san is captured by the Fairy Hunters, will you just leave her their?", asked Romeo "Natsu-san i'm going with you"

"Wendy is right, Romeo, Natsu. We don't have the proof Lucy is captured by the Fairy Hunters and we also don't have the proof she is dead", explained Erza

"So Master. What shall we do?"-asked Mira

"Were taking back Lucy",annswered Mavis

"Lets make them pay for messing up with fairy tail", said Macarov

Everyone cheered and was getting ready for a battle against Fairy Hunters and taking back their important comrade...

_To be continued.._


End file.
